Cheated on Again
by BlueButterflyKisses84
Summary: Yet another of Chao Xin's girlfriend's cheat on him and when he talks to Mei-Mei she takes soething the wrong way and leaves. Will he be able to convince her that he never liked the girls he went out with? Mei-Mei/Chao Xin


**Hey! I am proud of myself. I'm writing a Mei-Mei/Chao Xin fic! YAY! So, I don't own Beyblade. I own the plot though! **

Chao Xin turned away from the scene he had just seen and walked back to where Mei-Mei and Chi-yun stood talking to a group of kids, giving them small Beyblade tips. Of course his girlfriend had cheated on him. They never wanted to break up with him so they all did it. It wasn't like he actually cared for the girls, no there was someone else he wanted, but they could at least break-up with him before they decided to cheat.

As he walked up to his team mates Mei-Mei glanced at him questioningly. Chi-yun finished explaining something about launching to the three kids still surrounding him before turning to Chao Xin. "Didn't expect you back so soon. Did something happen?"

Chao Xin just ignored him and stared at his feet. The other two seemed to understand. "Another one?" Mei-Mei asked.

"Yeah. You'd think I'd learn."

"Why do they do it anyway?" Chi-yun asked. Everyone on their team knew about all of Chao Xin's cheating girlfriends.

Chao Xin shrugged. "How would I know? Do I look like one of those girls that cheat on me?"

Mei-Mei and Chi-yun stifled laughs at the mental images they had of Chao Xin being one of those girls. "Well no. But don't you think you should try find someone that won't cheat on you? I know one that wouldn't dream of it," Chi-yun said.

Chao Xin's face lit up in happiness at the thought of someone that wouldn't cheat but then realised something. He should stop getting girlfriends for a while. Maybe then he'd have a chance with that one girl. "I'm not going to get another girlfriend for a while," He stated. The other two looked at him in shock.

"Seriously?" Mei-Mei asked. He nodded.

"Yeah. I never liked those girls anyway." Mei-Mei stared at him with an unreadable expression.

"Then why did you go out with them? Don't you care about anyone besides yourself?" She asked, with a tiny bit of anger clear in her voice.

"Of course I care about more people than just myself," He snapped back. "I only went out with them to try forget."

"Forget what?" Mei-Mei asked, slightly irritated by the way he was talking. Chi-yun stood there awkwardly not really wanting to get involved in the fight that was sure to come from this.

"Uh, I'm going to find Dashan," He mumbled as he walked away.

"I was trying to forget someone. Okay?"

"Fine," Mei-Mei mumbled walking away. Chao Xin stood where he was, watching her walk away, hating himself for everything he'd said to her. The truth was, he knew she was beautiful inside and out. She always helped people when they needed help and she made sure those around her were alright. He couldn't count the times she'd comforted him, Dashan and Chi-yun. Mostly him though, since Dashan and Chi-yun were more likely to get help from each other than anyone else.

That was when Dashan and Chi-yun appeared beside him. "What did you do?" Chi-yun asked, watching Mei-Mei turn the corner to go somewhere.

"You better go find her. Otherwise, she won't forgive you. She won't forgive you for a long time," Dashan said. Chao Xin looked towards the corner she'd just turned and without a second thought, ran. He wouldn't let her get away that easily.

He ran past all the people in the street, chasing Mei-Mei, getting strange looks from many people he pushed past. "MEI-MEI!" He called. He was then pulled into an alleyway, ice blue eyes staring at him angrily.

"Why are you chasing after her?" His girlfriend asked. He remembered that he hadn't broke up with her but didn't feel like being nice.

"You're the idiot that cheated on me. We're over. So disappear and let me find my friend."

"What did you say? Did you just say we're over? I'd love to see you find another girl like me." The girl's brown hair blew softly in the breeze that passed through the alleyway.

"Don't you think the point is that I never liked you, nor wanted a girl like you? I don't want a girl like you and I certainly don't want another cheating liar!" He said, turning to walk away.

He heard a quiet sob and knew he should've felt bad but he couldn't help but feel unbelievably happy he'd got that out of himself. "Fine. Goodbye Chao Xin."

He ran back out into the street, running until he came to where he figured Mei-Mei would be. Under her favourite tree on the hill just outside of town. Before he reached the top of the hill where the tree stood he could see her sitting beneath it, peacefully watching the clouds above drift by. He slowly walked up the hill until he was standing in front of her.

"I'm sorry Mei-Mei," He said sitting down beside her. "I don't know what I was thinking before. I wasn't exactly trying to forget, it's more I was trying to make myself find someone else. Someone other than the girl I could never have."

Mei-Mei's gaze drifted down to the ground and the smile slipped from her face. "And who would that be?" She asked showing no emotion in her voice.

He felt heat rise to his cheeks. He'd have to tell her now. "You," He said also looking at the ground now.

"How can I believe you?" She asked.

"I don't know. Why was that your first question?"

"You don't have no chance. Chi-yun wasn't kidding. He does know someone that wouldn't dream of cheating on you."

Chao Xin looked at her. She was blushing a little but. "You?" He asked. Mei-Mei just nodded. He had to make this quick and meaningful if he wanted to sort this out. He sighed and took a deep breath before speaking. "Mei-Mei, you are beautiful inside and out and I always loved you for being you. You are the most amazing girl I've ever met and no-one can compare to you." Mi-Mei looked up at the words she was hearing.

"Do you really mean it?" She asked, not sure whether to believe him or not.

"Of course I do!" He said putting a hand on her cheek. "If I didn't would I do this?" He slowly leaned down until their lips touched ever so softly. Pulling away he whispered, "At least you're my first kiss."

Mei-Mei smiled but was slightly confused. "You never had your first kiss? Not even with all the girlfriend's you've had?"

Chao Xin shook his head. "Nope."

"Well, I believe you."

There was a comfortable silence for a short amount of time, in which Mei-Mei rested her head on Chao Xin's shoulder, until Chao Xin spoke. "So… Will you go out with me Mei-Mei?"

The purple eyed girl smiled. "Whatever happened to not getting a girlfriend for a while?"

He smiled. "I can make an exception."

"Well, in that case, of course I will," She replied happily.

At the base of the hill Dashan and Chi-yun looked up at the pair smiling. "They're finally together," Chi-yun said happily.

**Well. My favourite character in Team Wang Hu Zhong had such a small part in this. Poor Dashan not getting enough time in the story. Oh well, I'll write him something later. **

**Sorry they were OOC. Now, allow me to go get something to eat from under my bed. (Yes Under my bed. Secret stash of emergency food.)**


End file.
